We'll Bleed and Fight for You
by Italy's Driving
Summary: America interacting with Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton. That's it. Really. With female America. Deal with it.
1. Dear Theodosia

Dear Theodosia

 **So. I've been listening to the song Dear Theodosia (hence the title) on repeat for a few hours now. And it inspired me so I wanted to write a two-shot with America interacting with the children of his Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. So I figured that Theodosia, Aaron Burr's daughter. Next chapter I'll do Philip. But let's do Theodosia! Featuring female America. Usually for female America, I use the name Amelia but I wanted to go with something different. Mostly because the popular names for other female characters are a far cry from their regular selves (E.g. Rose for female England) so I was thinking… Evelyn? Or Eve. I'll probably just type Eve, but Evelyn is the full one.**

DEAR THEODOSIA, WHAT TO SAY TO YOU? YOU HAVE MY EYES, YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER'S NAME

Baby blue eyes stared in wonder at the small miracle in front of her. It was a baby girl, beautiful and perfect. Tears welled up in those eyes as the young nation of America looked at her tiny citizen.

"Aaron…" America trailed off, reaching out a hand before snapping it back. As if afraid that if she touched this little angel everything she had been fighting for would disappear.

"You can hold her, if you'd like," Aaron suggested.

"Can I?" America was answered with the gentle placing of a baby girl in her arms. "What's her name?"

"Theodosia," Aaron answered.

"After her mother," America said reverently. Theodosia giggled and reached a tiny pink hand up. The young colony-turned-nation used one arm to cradle her against her chest and let her latch onto the other.

"Hello, Miss Theodosia. I'm America." Theodosia giggled again and snuggled closer to America's chest. America felt a tightness in her chest where she held the small baby. _This… this is what I'm fighting for. Moments- no, people like this._

"She will grow up strong and beautiful, like her mother and father," America whispered, pressing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"She will grow with you, Eve. I will fight for you, so that it can be right for her," Aaron said.

"No," America whispered, "You will fight for her. She is who you will bleed for. Not me, her."

"You're right. Of course," Aaron said, taking his most precious thing in the world back from his nation. America smiled, shivering slightly at the loss.

WHEN YOU CAME INTO THE WORLD, YOU CRIED AND IT BROKE MY HEART

 _Sixteen Years Later_

America smiled at her citizen, helping the girl to fix her hair. Theodosia smiled at the nation and straightened her dress.

"Miss Theodosia… you look wonderful," America said. The two women looked the same age at the moment, but Theodosia knew better than to expect that to stick. Years would pass in the blink of an eye for the young nation, and before she knew it Theodosia would be an old woman.

"Not as wonderful as you, Eve," Theodosia said. America blushed at the usage of her human name, "That is a hard thing to do." America brushed a lock of dark hair behind Theodosia's ear.

"Now, that is a lie. There is no Nation in the world that can beat the beauty of a human, no matter if we tried or not," America said.

"I don't believe I have ever heard you speak like that," Theodosia commented.

"Oh? Like how?" America asked.

"Distancing yourself from humans," Theodosia said.

"Ah. Yes, I have found myself doing that quite frequently as well," America said.

"Are you two ready? Our guests are starting to arrive." Theodosia smiled at her mother and nodded, grabbing America's hand. The two women exited the room and made their way down to the ballroom, monochrome opposites. Theodosia, dressed in a light blue dress with her dark hair up was the picture of elegance. America, straw-coloured hair tumbling down her back in a waterfall and clothed in a deep purple dress, seemed unattainable and dark.

America always hated wearing blue. Ever since the revolution, she despised the colour. And she hated seeing Theodosia dressed in it. In the colour of a victim. Because that's what it was. Blue was a victim's colour. And Theodosia was a victim, victim of having a friend who would never be as close to her as she wished. And yet, America smiled. She smiled as Theodosia danced and laughed and had fun. And, more importantly, as she met Joseph Alston. Joseph Alston was twenty years old, and he kept making Theodosia laugh. America had never seen someone, aside from herself or Theodosia's father, make the girl laugh this much.

"Having fun?" America laughed as Theodosia stood next to her, her face flushed and happy.

"Oh, Eve… you have no idea. Joseph is so funny and polite," Theodosia said. America smiled. _And here_ , the nation thought, _Is where it begins._

I'M DEDICATING EVERY DAY TO YOU, DOMESTIC LIFE WAS NEVER QUITE MY STYLE

 _Two years later_

America stood in the back of the room, a soft smile on her lips. Theodosia looked wonderful. Her hair done in the same way as years before. Her form practically glittered in the soft white wedding dress. America amended her earlier statement. Theodosia didn't look wonderful. Or beautiful. She looked radiant.

"Excuse me, everyone?" Theodosia stood and everyone quieted, "There's someone very special to me here today. I was wondering if she would like to say anything?" Theodosia looked directly at America, and gazes followed. America softly shook her head, not having anything prepared. A gentle hand settled on her shoulder and America looked up at Aaron.

"Go on, Eve. Who knows the next time you'll get to do this?" Aaron said. America breathed a small laugh and nodded, making her way to the front of the room. Aaron followed halfway, and then separated to go to his seat. America took a deep breath and smiled at Theodosia.

"I have know Miss Theodosia for years. And before any of you ask, no, I am not her servant. Nor have I ever been in the traditional and most well-known meaning of the word. I call her Miss Theodosia as a term of endearment. Now, I do not mean to brag but a long time ago I said that no matter how hard I tried, that Miss Theodosia would always be more beautiful than me. Inside and out." there were a few titters of disbelief, "Today, I have been proven correct. Miss Theodosia, you look radiant. Outshining the heavens by a long shot.

"Miss Theodosia, I fear this will be the last time that I see you. Despite that, I will always be with you. And, Joseph? If you hurt her in any way, I know where you live." America said. There was clapping and America curtsied, resuming her spot at the back of the room.

"Not your best work, but enjoyable nonetheless," Aaron said. America jumped, not having heard the man's approach.

"True enough. I'll need to pick up my pace if I want to keep my reputation," America joked.

"What did you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Joseph doesn't know what I am. I'm afraid that, if I wish to keep this secret, I will have to cut off contact with Miss Theodosia," America said.

"That's not true. You could pop by, every now and again," Aaron said. America turned to the man and placed a gentle palm against his cheek. Aaron closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of his nation.

"You've gotten old, Aaron," America said.

"That much is true. But, haven't we all?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron…" America faltered. Aaron led her to a side room, away from the crowd. America immediately burst into tears away from the wandering eyes and threw herself into her founding father's arms. Aaron held her.

"Years have gone by, and I didn't even notice," America sobbed. Aaron held the young nation, rubbing circles in between her shoulder blades.

"Years have gone by, and I don't think anyone has noticed. It seems days ago that Theodosia was first placed in my arms," Aaron said.

"It feels like seconds to me." sobs racked the nation's forms, "It will be seconds and I'll be saying goodbye to her for the last time. To you for the last time."

"Then don't. Goodbyes have never been your thing, Evie," Aaron said.

America choked out a sob, "That's true."

"Come on. Come spend time with Theodosia. Life doesn't discriminate. Use your time, Eve," Aaron said. America nodded and wiped her tears in a vain attempt at making herself presentable.

WHEN YOU SMILE, YOU KNOCK ME OUT, I FALL APART. AND I THOUGHT I WAS SO SMART

 _Years Later_

"Eve… I'm sorry. She was lost. We don't know where she is." There was no explanation needed. America knew exactly who they were talking about. Who else could it be? America tried to imagine the young woman, but the only image that came up was that of a tiny baby girl that America had held what felt like moments ago.

YOU WILL COME OF AGE WITH OUR YOUNG NATION

 **So? Didja like it? Oh! I'm posting these rapid fire, and since it's a two shot the next one will be up by the time anyone notices I have a new story. Next chapter is Philip!**

 **Joseph Alston- Born in 1779 in Georgetown County, South Carolina. Joseph Alston was, presumably, 20-21 years old when he met his wife- Theodosia Alston, born Theodosia Burr. He was the 44th governor of South Carolina from 1812-19814.**

 **Theodosia Burr Alston- The daughter of U.S. Vice-Presidant Aaron Burr and Theodosia (Prevost) Burr. Presumably, 16-17 years old when she met her husband- Joseph Alston. Theodosia married Joseph Alston at 18 years old and was lost at sea at the age of 29. As of now, her remains have never been found. Nor has the** _ **Patriot**_ **, the boat she had traveled on.**

 **So. Yea. Not exactly historically accurate, but I liked it. When America says that no nation can rival the beauty of a human, she is referring to their freedom. I think it's actually ironic. America fought for freedom and, because of her very nature, it is denied to her. Simply because of what she is. I think that's pretty ironic.**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying:** _ **That's All Folks!**_


	2. Oh Philip

Oh Philip

 **So. Congratulations! You made it to part two! Yaya! Guess whose turn it is! That's right. Philip! Oh! I didn't do this last time, but I don't own Hetalia. I may have done it last time actually. I don't really remember. Yea. I don't own Hetalia. I also don't own the lyrics used as line breaks. Those belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda. ONTO THE SECOND PART!**

WE'LL BLEED AND FIGHT FOR YOU, WE'LL MAKE IT RIGHT FOR YOU

"Eve, would you like to hold him?" Alexander asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure I should," America said.

Alexander chuckled, tears in his eyes, "You can do it, Eve. If I can handle holding something as precious as this, so can you." America accepted the baby with shaking hands. Both her and Alexander chuckled as her strength faltered at holding the precious child. Alexander automatically reached out, placing his hands underneath hers supportingly. The action made them both laugh even more. America drew the baby to her chest, Alexander just barely restraining himself from following his son.

"What's his name?" America asked.

"Philip…" Alexander said breathlessly. America used one hand to brush away the man's tears.

"He's beautiful, Alexander. And so is Eliza. You're a lucky man," America said.

"You say that as if it's a shock," Alexander laughed.

"Of course. I don't know how you managed to convince someone like Eliza to fall for you," America joked.

"Charming personality," Alexander responded. America chuckled and looked down at little Philip, and her breath caught in her throat. The little baby was smiling up at her, eyes adoring.

"Hello, Mister Philip. Wow. You look a lot like your daddy, don't you?" America said.

"You've never looked at me like that," Alexander joked.

"I did, at one point," Alexander's mouth fell open, "Then you opened your mouth and spoke." His shock turned to amusement.

"You look tired, Alexander. Go take a nap," America said.

"I can't. Eliza's asleep," Alexander responded.

"I can take care of him until one of you wakes up. Don't worry about it," America said.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_. Go take a break. I've got little Philip here."

IF WE LAY A STRONG ENOUGH FOUNDATION. WE'LL PASS IT ON TO YOU, WE'LL GIVE THE WORLD TO YOU

 _Fifteen years later_

The party was in full swing and America was enjoying herself immensely. It was Philip Hamilton's fifteenth birthday, though his little siblings seemed to be the ones enjoying it more. In fact, Philip had seemed to be on edge all day. And was receiving plenty of promotional talks from his father.

"Alexander, is Philip alright?" America asked.

"He's perfectly fine, Eve. A bit nervous, though," Alexander said, smiling like he knew something that America didn't.

"Oh? About what?" America asked.

"You'll see," Alexander said, smiling as Philip walked up to each other.

"Um, Eve?" Philip said.

"Yes, Mister Philip?" America responded, smiling at the teen. Philip blushed and, from out from behind his back, pulled a bouquet of Roses and Forget-Me-Nots.

"Th-these are for you…" Philip trailed off, and looked to the side. America's eyes widened as she looked at the flowers, tears welling in her eyes.

"I… I have to go."

AND YOU'LL BLOW US ALL AWAY. SOMEDAY, SOMEDAY. YEAH, YOU'LL BLOW US ALL AWAY. SOMEDAY, SOMEDAY.

 _A few months later_

"Hello, Eve." America winced at the icy voice.

"Alexander," America greeted.

"Strange that they let such a fickle creature as yourself in here," Alexander said. America's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a jab towards women?" America asked, danger lacing her voice. Alexander's eyes widened.

"No! Oh gods, no! I literally meant yourself! Like, you personally! Shit, that went south," Alexander chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. America laughed, both at his joke and her own.

"I know. I was teasing you. How's Philip?" America said.

Alexander grinned, "Great! He can't wait to see you again. I'm glad you worked that little conflict out."

"So am I," America said.

"Ugh. I hate these meetings. Don't you?" Alexander asked as the two took their seats.

America snorted, "You have no idea."

"It's all boring and repetitive. So. You plan on marrying my son?" Alexander asked.

"If he asks. Though it may be a bit hard to ask my father's permission," America answered.

"True, true," Alexander said.

"Hamilton! America! If you're done chatting, we can get on with this," The President said. Both giggled and quieted down.

OH PHILIP, WHEN YOU SMILE I AM UNDONE. MY SON. LOOK AT MY SON.

 _A few years later_

"Eve!" there was no mistaking the tears on Alexander's cheeks, and they were undoubtedly mirrored on America's.

"Alexander! Where is he!? Where is Philip!?" America demanded.

"Eve…" it was Eliza's voice that answered, "He's dead. There was nothing the doctor could do."

"No! No, let me see him! Please, I have to see him!" America tried to push her way past the couple, but Alexander caught her around the waist. He spun her around, placing her back on her feet. America's knees quickly failed her and she sunk to the floor, sobbing. Eliza and Alexander joined her on the floor, all sobbing together. America's screams and sobs echoed long into the night.

PRIDE IS NOT THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR. THERE'S SO MUCH MORE INSIDE ME NOW

 _A few centuries later_

America sat in the meeting, her mind far from the presentations going on. Her pencil moved swiftly across the back of the documents, sketching a young man and woman. The man was tall and handsome and proud. And the woman was short and average, at best. But the way the man's arms wrapped around her were a clear give away. He loved her with everything he was.

"Ve! America, what are you drawing?" Veneziano asked. America jumped and quickly debated whether or not to try to cover the drawing. Eventually, she decided against it.

"Someone that I care about a lot," America said quietly.

"Who's the girl?" Romano asked.

"Me," America answered.

Romano scoffed, "You're more like this." Romano grabbed the paper before America could stop him.

When he gave it back, there was an equally beautiful woman to match the man. America smiled, watching Veneziano walk off with a heavily blushing Romano.

OH PHILIP, YOU OUTSHINE THE MORNING SUN, MY SON. WHEN YOU SMILE, I FALL APART

 **Ah, the end. The bittersweet end. Didja like it? And, you know what? If people can use Amelia Earhart as a love interest for America, I can use Philip Hamilton. Lololol. Anyway! I don't feel like explaining who Philip Hamilton is, so go google him if you wanna know.**

 **This is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **Does Jumin Han is Gay?**_

 **I'm kidding.**

 **This is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
